Selfish
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Logan is a rich kid, that has trouble trusting people, since his mother passed away. He moves to a lower class part of Chicago with his father, and now he has to live his life as if he was never rich. Logan and CeCe don't get along, but when he meets her best friend Rocky, his life will change for ever and he learns to trust again.
1. Plot

Chapter 1: Plot

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second Rogan story that I know some of you have waited for. And this time, you will see more from the Logan's point of view. Everybody is in high school, Logan comes from a wealthy background, along with Gunther and Tinka, who are also his frenemies. This story is a lot cleaner from my other Rogan story. I really hope you enjoy this, because I really had to think about the plotline. Couples: Rogan, GeCe later in the chapters and pieces of Tynka and Deucina.**

* * *

They say once a person dies that person move on to a better place. My mom died from lung cancer and now she won't have to feel any more pain. I wish she could have caught it sooner, so that I wouldn't have to go through pain, at only 17. Everybody tells me that if I need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Since my mom passed away, I feel like there no one that I can rely on. And for the cause of that, I'm stay to myself. Who needs people in your life, when you're rich, good-looking and you have everything going for yourself? I don't need anyone. At least that's what I thought.

_Selfish_

"I'm truly sorry for your lost Logan,"

"Thank you Pastor Mitchell," I reply.

"You are still God's Child." The Pastor starts, as I silently roll my eyes. "He will continue to look over you and I hope you haven't lost faith in him. God loves all his children, including you."

I put on a fake smile and nod, "I know he does. Anyways, thanks for those wise words, Pastor Mitchell. I really have to go now."

"Of course," the Pastor nods. "Carry on with your day son and god bless."

"Same to you," I mumble.

I start walking towards my limo, hoping nobody else speak to me. Before I can even get there, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer appear in front of me.

"Good afternoon Logan." Tinka says, with a pleasant smile.

"What do you two want," I ask.

Gunther crosses his arms and smirks, "to give you our blessings of course."

I glare at him, "why don't I believe you?"

"Logan," Tinka calls. "Your mother passed away. We're not that naïve and selfish. Besides, you've been through enough these pass couple of days."

"If you knew that already, then why are we having this conversation," I ask her.

Gunther steps in front of her, "You think twice before talking to my sister twin like that."

"And what are you going to do about it," I ask, stepping up to him.

"We are your friends now Logan," Gunther asks. "They should have been here to support you. I didn't see one friend show up to your mother funeral, besides me and Tinka and that's saying something."

"We are not friends and you guys don't know anything about my friends!"

"Actually, yes we do." He says. "Do you know where your friends are at Logan?"

"No and I don't care,"

"On their way here, they stopped at the liquor store –"

"So!" I shout, cutting him on.

"Here me out," Gunther says. "They are getting drunk Logan. They forgot that you need them at the most depression time of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask with a dry voice.

"Because we're your real friend Logan, not them and when you come to realize that, we will still be here." Tinka pauses. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't believe you said that either," Gunther agrees.

"Oh my zam," I murmur. "Thanks for coming guys, but I really have to get out of here." I say walking pass them.

"At least your zamming again," Tinka yells.

"Stay safe Logan," Gunther shouts.

I continue to walk towards my limo, hoping nobody else would stop me. Before I could get the car door open, my father stops me. "Hello son," Jeremy greets.

"What are you doing here," I ask.

"What do you mean by what am I doing here? I am still your father," Jeremy replies.

"Oh, now you want to act like a father, since my mother died?"

"Little scooter, that's not the case and you know that I care about you."

"I told you not to call me that," I yell.

Jeremy eyes widen, "You listen to me! I am still your father and you will not talk to me in that tone."

"I'm sorry, why are you here?"

"Because you need me Logan… and I know I haven't been the greatest of fathers, but I will try to make it up to you, the best way I can."

"You remarried, you have another family now."

"I invited you to the wedding, remember? You didn't bother to show up. I also invited you to many family dinners and events, and you never returned any of my phone calls."

"I'm your only son! We don't do things like normal father and sons do. The last thing we did together was travel to Paris and that was like two years ago."

"Well things are going to change from this day forward. And do you want to know why?"

I stare in fury, "Why?"

"Because you're moving in with me," he says.

_That's when my life changes forever_

* * *

"You are really going to love it here son and I promise you that, "Jeremy speaks.

"Woopty doo dad, I'm so excited," I say pouting.

"That's the spirit son. At least try to sound ex," he says, parking the car.

I sigh, "Do I have to live here? Can't I just use the money and buy a condo?"

"Most certainly not," he replies. "Logan, it's time for you to learn the values of life."

I glance at him confusedly, "Values of life? What do you mean by that?"

"It means that you will have to start earning your keep."

"Why would I need to do that if I already have money?"

Jeremy shakes his head, "No you don't, because you're broke."

I laugh, "Dad, I have millions, so how am I broke?"

"That money was locked away in the bank."

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Before you jump to conclusions. This is what your mother wanted before she died."

"And you listened to her? You never did before, so what made you start now?"

"Because it's time to do what I should have done all these years," he replies.

"Holy zam, this is crazy," I say looking over at him. "So when do I get access to my money?"

"Into I know that you're ready to take on responsibilities."

"Dad, you can't do this to me."

He glazes over at me, "I believe I just did."

* * *

The minute I walk inside his apartment building, I knew for morning on that I wasn't going to like this place.

"You may not like it here at first son, but you'll get used to it," Jeremy spoke.

"She has two kids. How am I supposed to get any privacy," I ask him.

"Then you will just have to make it work, " He replies and opens the front door to his apartment. "Honey I'm home!"

I roll my eye when he said that.

"Hey honey." His wife greets by kissing him on the cheek.

"This is my son Logan," Jeremy introduces me.

"It's nice to finally meet you Logan, I'm Georgia." She says, hugging me.

My father glares at me when I didn't reply quickly enough.

"Thanks for having me here, Georgia," I speak.

"You are a part of this family and there is no need to thank me," she explains.

I nod at her kindness.

"Mom!" a little boy shouts. "Can you make me some bacon? CeCe won't get up and make me none."

"Yes Flynn, just a sec," Georgia replies. "I will like you to meet your step-brother Logan."

Flynn smiles, "It's nice to finally meet you Logan."

"Same to you little dude," I reply.

"I'm actually glad that you're here. I feel good to have an older sibling around."

"An older sibling…" A girl with red hair says, walking inside the living room. "I am your older sibling."

"Oh I'm sorry," Flynn smiles. "When I said older sibling, I meant order brother sibling."

"Yeah right, she says, glaring at me. "You didn't mean it that way and you know it."

Georgia laughs, "Logan, this is my daughter CeCe."

"Nice to meet you," I say with a fake smile.

"Likewise," CeCe says, also putting on a fake smile.

"See," Jeremy starts. "I knew our children would get along just fine."

"Should we leave them alone for a bit, Georgia asks.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jeremy agrees. "Children, we are going to run to the store."

"You're leaving me here, alone, with them," I asks.

"Only for a half hour, Jeremy replies.

"You kids have fun." Georgia says, taking Jeremy hand and walking outside the door.

I sigh in irritation, "I can't believe he's doing this to me."

"Hey what's your problem," CeCe asks.

"He does have a problem, " Flynn. "He just misses his mom, that's all."

"Does sound like it," she says.

"You don't know me, so don't judge me," I tell her.

"Well I only met you for 5 minutes and already I don't like you," she explains,

"Well the feeling is mutual, because I don't like you either," I add.

"Does that mean you don't like me," Flynn asks.

I shake my head, "I didn't mean you too Flynn. I already like you."

Flynn smiles, "Well I like you too."

CeCe laughs, "So you're Lil Scooter, huh?"

"Who told you that," I reply.

She laughs once more, "Jeremy… that's all he ever calls you over here."

"Don't ever call me that again or I'll –"

"Or you'll what, Little Scooter?"

"Didn't you have a stupid nick name when you was a little kid?"

CeCe snorts, "No…"

Flynn chuckles "its Cissy. Long story Logan."

I smile, "Cissy Jones, I like that,"

"You call me that again and I will shave off your hair, pretty boy."

"You know what, I don't have to take this from you. I'm out of here. I say, rushing out the house.

"Good and don't come back," CeCe shouts.

"Thanks a lot CeCe. You scared my new brother way, "Flynn says.

CeCe grins, "You're welcome.

* * *

I quickly rush outside and sat on the stairs. Why did my father bring me here? Is this some type of joke? If my father loved me, than he wouldn't let me live in this misery.

"Excuse me, " came a voice.

My eyes met with this girl. She was tall, with a light brown skin, sandy brown hair and she has the most beautiful smile I've ever saw. I knew my day just got better.

"Who are you," I ask.

"Um…I live here and you're in my way of the staircase," she replies,

"Oh." I say standing up. "I completely apologize."

"No it's fine. You didn't know."

"I'm Logan, by the way." I introduce myself by shaking her hand.

"And I'm Raquel but everyone calls me Rocky."

"So how long have you been living at this place?" I ask nervously.

"I've always lived here, never moved."

"Well I just moved to this neighborhood and I already hate it."

"You're not used to this type of life, are you," she asks.

"Totally…but how did you figure it out?"

"Well, I recognized you from TV. Your that extreme skate boarder dude, Logan Hunter and your father is married to my best friend's mom."

"Cissy is your best friend," I ask in shock.

Rocky laughs, "Let me guess, Flynn told you the name Cissy, didn't he?"

I shake my head, "Yes he did and already I can't stand her."

"CeCe is not all that bad. She might be rough around the edges but she means well."

"You are totally different from her. How are you guy's friends?"

Rocky shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. We just are."

"You're a good person. I don't have too many of those in my life."

Rocky blushes, "Maybe it's time for you to start over."

My stomach starts to flutter as I stare at her speaking. She was definitely different from other girls and for some reason, I was extremely attracted to her beauty and personality. "You and I should hang out sometimes," I tell her.

She smiles, "I would like that Mr. Hunter."

I nod, "believe me, so would I."

"I will take your word for it." She says, walking pass me. "And by the way Logan, I'm really sorry about your mother."

"No worries, I'll get over it."

"Your mother death is not something you can just give over, Logan. That is the woman who gave birth to you."

"I rather not talk about her, thank you."

"I truly feel sorry for you. Take care of yourself." She says walking inside the building.

I stand there thinking about everything Rocky said. So maybe I will never get over my mother's death or forgive my father for leaving us when I was just a boy. Maybe, I do have a hard time with trusting people. But for some unknown reason, I feel like I can trust this one girl and I barely know her. My life is an emotion rollercoaster and I seriously don't know where I belong anymore.

"Son," Jeremy calls. "What are you doing outside?"

"Oh nothing, just getting some fresh air," I reply.

"Well come inside Logan," Georgia says. "I hope you like Chinese because that's what we're ordering for dinner."

I nod, "Yeah, I like Chinese." I say, following inside after them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter for starters. There will be more to come and I hope to see your reviews. See you guys soon.**


	2. Never Back Down

Chapter 2: Never Back Down

Two days, I've lived in this apartment and yet, I'm eager to go back to my old lifestyle. I've been recently sharing a bedroom with an 11-year-old boy. Now don't get me wrong, Flynn is cool. As a matter of fact, he's the only other person besides Georgia that doesn't make my blood boil. Living in this place is like living in misery. I seriously wish that I can pack my luggage and leave. Sadly it isn't that simple, so I'm stuck here until graduation.

"Hey!" CeCe shouts, when Flynn walks inside the kitchen. "Flynn, did you finish my favorite cereal?"

"No," Flynn retorts suddenly. "There's no way I would eat your healthy cereal. My blood type is marshmallow positive," he smiles.

"Well…if you didn't eat it all, than who ate it?" she demands.

"Woo! It wasn't your ultra-fiber flakes," I pause, when walking inside the kitchen. "It rarely runs though."

"Grr…I should have known it was you," CeCe groans. "You've only been here for 2 days and already you're eating up everything in the house."

"Zam, now I feel really bad," I start.

"Good! You should feel that way," CeCe taunts.

"Now will you please stop talking about it? My ears are starting to hurt from your jabbering," I admit.

"What," CeCe yells, proceeding to calm herself down. "I'm going to grab my stuff and act like I didn't hear that," she announces.

"Yeah, you go do that," I agree. CeCe bites her lip when exiting the living room. I lie down on the couch and turn on the television. "Wow, our sister sure is grumpy."

Flynn chuckles, "That's nothing. You should see her really off days."

I smirk, "When do I get to see that?"

"Oh, you'll know," he replies.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky shouts, when climbing inside the window from the fire escape.

"Zam, hello there," I exclaim with a smile.

"Good morning Logan." Rocky says, when scrolling around the room. "Where is CeCe?" she asks.

"She went to go grab her stuff for school," I reply.

"Okay," Rocky nods. "I guess I'll sit here and wait for her then," she says, willingly sitting on the couch. I glaze over at Flynn and direct my head to the side for him to leave. He gave me two thumbs up and exits the room freely. That was my cue to woo Rocky.

"So Rocky, "I call, when sitting down on the couch next to her. "How are you on this fine morning?"

Rocky smiles before glancing at me, "My morning is good so far and how is yours?"

"My morning just got better," I reply.

"Why is that, Logan?" she questions.

"Because you're in my presence," I grin.

Rocky laughs, "Wow, Logan, you're really funny, compare to what CeCe was telling me."

My eyes slightly widen. "Oh yeah, what did she say about me?"

"She said that you're a long-hair, snobby know-it-all, that wouldn't know funny if it knocked you upside the head," Rocky retorts. "She also said and I quote, '_that you get on her zamming nerves. FYI, zamming doesn't exist, like she wishes you didn't',_" she finishes. "And those were her exact words."

"Ouch! Cissy said all of that?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes," Rocky replies. "Don't worry though, I think you're pretty zamming," she laughs.

A huge smile appears on my face. "Really?"

Rocky blushes. "Yes."

Suddenly, I got the urge to lean in and kiss her. I don't get a chance to, because someone gasps from behind us. Rocky and I quickly scroll around to see who it was. Finally, we notice CeCe standing in back of the couch, with her mouth open in shock.

"You should really close your mouth, CeCe," I state. "I just caught a fly enter right inside your mouth."

"He's right and joking," Rocky chuckles. "By the way, why are you staring at us like that?"

"Because you were about to let him kiss you," CeCe replies loudly.

Rocky bushes in embarrassment. "I…I–I think we should go to school, before it gets too late," she pronounces.

I glance down at my timepiece. "Yeah, it is almost a quarter to 8."

"That settles it. We should all leave right away," Rocky announces, before rushing out of the apartment. I try to follow after her, but unfortunately, CeCe had other plans for me.

"What do you think you're doing?" CeCe demands.

I smirk. "What do you think I'm doing?" I answer with a question.

"I know you're new to this house, so I'm warning you. Stay-away-from-my-best-friend. It's bad enough that I have to share the same air with you, but now you're trying to flirt with my friend."

I pause before speaking, "I wouldn't call it flirting per say."

"You're trying to woo her!" she shouts.

"Precisely, yes," I admit. "Do you think she digs the Zam man?" I ask.

"I wouldn't have her dig you, even if you were the last piece of man on earth," CeCe taunts. "By the way, you're far from a man, so don't ever put yourself in the men's category again."

I turn red in anger, "What is up with you? Ever since I got here, you've given me nothing but crap."

"I don't like you, simple as that," CeCe replies.

"Well, forget you! I don't like you either," I shout. "By the way, Bratz told me to tell you that they want their clothes back," I say, before exiting the apartment.

CeCe mouth opens in shock, "Hey!" she shouts, when chasing after me. "I do not dress like a doll and get back here, you girlish man wannabe!"

* * *

On the train ride to school, it was difficult for me to keep my eyes off Rocky. She was sitting there, reading a book and I can't help but smile at her. "What are you reading?" I ask.

Rocky narrows her eyes up at me. "I'm reading Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen," she answers.

"Cool! How did you like it so far?" I ask.

CeCe rolls her eyes and continues to text on her phone.

"It's a really good love story and I never get tired of reading it," Rocky replies.

"Oh, so you read it before?" I exclaim.

"Only like 58 times," CeCe announces.

Rocky glares at her. "Thank you for that, CeCe."

"No problem," CeCe says. "Now will you two be quiet? I'm trying to text in peace."

"Somebody's a little too grouchy this morning," I mumble.

"I heard you, Logan," CeCe shouts.

"Good! It was meant for you to hear," I state.

* * *

We arrive at John Hughes High School five minutes later. This was my first time at a public school and I definitely didn't want to stay here. "Come on, Logan, "Rocky waves. "Let's get you to the main office," she explains.

I narrow my eyes up, "I will never get used to this." I say, before following her after her.

"Hey, CeCe and Rocky," Deuce greets.

"Hey, Deuce," Rocky says. "Have you met CeCe's new stepbrother?"

Deuce glazes at me. "No, I haven't," he replies, when shaking me hand. "I'm a big fan."

I smile, "Oh really?"

"Of course," Deuce pronounces. "You're the Logan Hunter. You are known for your skateboarding and you're the best soapbox racer in Illinois."

"Zam! Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah I am," I admit.

Deuce laughs, "See and you're funny too!"

There was no possible way my eyes can remove themselves from Rocky. She was standing by her locker, talking to CeCe. How can this one girl make me feel like a new shiny car? I've only known her for three days and it was pathetic.

"You like that girl over there?" asks a voice.

I look over at the person that asked me that question. "Um, I guess," I reply.

"She's pretty, huh?" he asks.

"She is more than pretty. She's beautiful," I retort.

"Well that beautiful girl over there is my little sister," he explains.

My eyes widen." Rocky is your sister?"

"Yes, indeed," he replies. "I'm Ty Blue."

"I'm Logan, Logan Hunter," I announce.

"Well, Logan Hunter, it's nice to finally meet you," Ty says.

"Likewise," I say, when shaking his hand.

"By the way, my sister is off-limits," he bluntly speaks.

"Why?" I demand.

"They didn't tell you? She has a boyfriend," he says.

"She does?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, they've been dating for almost a year now," he retorts. "Don't worry though, there are plenty of other pretty girls at this school." I nod at this_._ "Have a good day Logan," He says, walking off.

"Don't worry dude," Deuce starts. "At one point of time, I also had a small crush on Rocky, than I met Dina and moved on."

It felt like my heart was going to shatter into a million pieces. Why didn't she say something before I started flirting with her? I felt like a completely dolt, pining for this one girl. Can my life get any worse?

* * *

After my first couple of classes was over, I saw Rocky looking through her locker and decide to speak with her. "Hey Rocky."

She glances at me with a smile, "Hey Logan, how is your first day at this school, so far?"

"It's going alright."

"Really, did you meet any interesting new people?" she smiles.

"Rocky, how come you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend?" I demand.

"Who told you?" she asks in shock.

"Let's not worry about who told me. It's the point that you allow me to keep flirting with you and didn't say that you had a boyfriend."

"I wouldn't call a few jokes here and there 'flirting', Logan."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "That's what you think we were doing? Joking?" I ask. "Where I come from in the upper class part of Chicago, we don't consider flirting with someone 'joking'. And I definitely don't know what made you think that."

She stares at me. "You're acting really different all of a sudden and I don't like it, Logan."

"Well, next time, speak up before you decide to make me look like a fool," I say, walking away.

"You're being a jerk, Logan!" Rocky shouts. "Logan!"

* * *

Finally, school was over and sadly I was ready to go home. I stroll out of the school, with CeCe by my side. She was acting like a totally different person and I wonder why. I witness Rocky smiling at some guy walking up to her. She runs into his arms and hugs him. My stomach turns with envy right away. "CeCe, how come you didn't tell me that Rocky had a boyfriend," I ask.

"I didn't," CeCe replies. "It must've slipped my mind."

"Cut the crap, CeCe," I say. "You knew about this and you didn't bother to tell me."

CeCe smirks, "What if I did? So what? You had it coming to you."

I turn red with fury, "You want to know who you remind me of? These twins I know. I can't stand them and I dislike you even more."

"Hello baybee," says a voice.

I pause for a sec before speaking again, "Did you just say, 'hello baybee'?"

CeCe crosses her arms. "I most certainly didn't."

"If you didn't say it, than who did?" I demand.

"Wow, Logan. You are really delusional," Tinka speaks, from behind me.

I quickly turn around with wide eyes. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came to see you on your first day at a different school," Gunther replies.

Tinka scrolls around with distaste in her mouth. "Which so far, it doesn't look too good."

"Will you two get out of here?" I yell.

CeCe laughs, "Hey, Logan," she calls. "Who are the two glittery idiots that you're talking to?"

Gunther and Tinka was taken aback by this. "Did she just..." Tinka pauses. "Gunther, hold my fluffy," she says, when handing him her handbag.

CeCe laughs once more. "Logan, did she just call her handbag fluffy?"

Tinka rolls up her sleeves. "Yes I did and I'm going to knock you out," Tinka says, going after her.

"Tinkabell, no!" Gunther yells.

"AHHHHH!" CeCe screams, when hiding behind me.

"CeCe, what are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you think I'm doing," CeCe responses. "My face is too pretty to become her personal punching bag!

"Logan move, before I curse you next," Tinka threatens.

"Zam! Tinka, I will not allow you to hit my stepsister," I tell her.

"This is your new stepsister?" Tinka exclaims with disgust.

"You heard him. Now back off," CeCe says.

"Tinkabell, he's right," Gunther speaks. "You are better than this. Don't let this girl's foolish words corrupt you."

"I guess you're right, Gunther," Tinka agrees. "I did overreact just a bit."

"A bit?" CeCe repeats. "You almost tried to knock my face in!"

Tinka smirks, "Like I said, I can overreact sometimes."

"Why I ought a..." CeCe starts to clench her fists.

"It was nice seeing you guys, but me and CeCe have to go," I announce.

"Gunther and I can give you and your flimsy stepsister a ride home in our limo," Tinka explains.

"No thanks, I rather take the train. Beside I work today," CeCe says.

"Fine by me," Tinka say. "What about you Logan?"

"I guess a ride would be nice," I retort. "Let me make sure CeCe gets to her friends first."

"Alright, Logan, we'll wait for you by the limo," Gunther says.

I start to walk CeCe over to her friends. She narrows her eyes at me as we continue to walk and it bugged the heck out of me. "Why are you staring at me like that," I ask.

"You don't need to walk me over to my friends. I'm a big girl."

I nod, "I know. I just want to say goodbye to Rocky before you guys head to Shake It up Chicago."

"You don't give up. Do you?"

"I most certainly don't," I admit.

"Well prepare for failure, because she's not leaving Nathan."

"That's his name," I ask. "Nathan."

"Yup. Anything sounds better than Logan," CeCe says, stopping in front of Rocky and her boyfriend. "Nathan, this is my new stepbrother, Logan."

"It's nice to meet you, Logan," Nathan says, when shaking my hand.

"Same to you," I pronounce.

"I was just telling him about you, Logan," Rocky speaks.

"Oh yeah?" I glance at her. "What did you say about me?"

"She said you're really good at skateboarding, and once she told me who you were, I didn't believe her at first," Nathan explains. "But here you are, standing right in front of me."

"That's good," I say, when staring at Rocky. "Well, it was nice meeting you Nathan, but I have to get going."

Nathan nods. "Nice meeting you too Logan."

I turn on my heel and progress to Gunther and Tinka's limo. They were standing there, sneering at me, like there was nothing else better to do than drive me crazy. "Ladies first, Logan," Gunther says.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Gunther." I say, when stepping inside the limo.

"Why so sad, Logan? Did somebody mess up your hair flow today?" Tinka smiles.

"Tinka, I'm not in a good mood," I tell her.

"And neither am I," she adds. "Your horrible stepsister just ruined my afternoon."

"Tinkabell, can't you see?" Gunther asks. "Logan fancies someone."

I glance at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Gunther grins, "I am a wiz with the ladies."

"But how?" I ask. "I haven't seen you with one girl since I've known you."

"Don't ever underestimate the powers of Gunther Hessenheffer," he says.

I nod. "Okay. How did you figure it out?"

"Well, you stare way too much and you only tap your foot when you're really nervous," he says, looking down at my foot. "Like you're doing right now."

I look down at my foot and proceed to stop it from tapping. "So?"

"So it means that you are crushing on your stepsister's friend. Am I correct?"

I stare at him. "Gunther, stay out of my love life."

"We're only trying to help you Logan," Tinka says.

"Yeah, I've notice that," I say. "You guys have been nice to me a lot lately. Why?"

Gunther shrugs and Tinka speaks, "I guess we owe it to you for not making cruel hateful statements about us."

"I wasn't brought up like that, growing up," I tell them.

"And we thank you for that," Gunther says.

"I feel really bad for you now," Tinka starts. "You have to share the same space as that dreadful stepsister of yours."

"Tell me about it," I mumble.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, Tinkabell," Gunther says. "She's actually cute in an insane kind of way."

"Oh god, Gunther, did you hit your head before you came inside the limo?" Tinka asks. "Then again, you do like them quite mean."

Gunther smirks, "Yes I do."

"Guys, I want to thank you for coming to see me today," I admit.

Tinka shrugs. "It was nothing."

"I told you that we'd be there for you and we kept our word," Gunther says.

"Thank you for that. There are only so few people I can trust now," I pout.

"There, there, Logan. We will always be there if you need us," Tinka assures.

"Well, this is my stop. Thanks for driving me home, guys."

"No problem," Gunther says. "Just call us if you need anything."

I nod before getting out of the car and closing the door. I wave goodbye to them as the limp drives off. Maybe the twins aren't so bad, but this doesn't change my prospective on people. Once my mother died, my view in people changed. Will I be able to trust again? Who knows? One time will tell when I'll believe again.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and I will be back soon with a update.**


	3. Apply Yourself

Chapter 3: Apply Yourself

It feels like a century since I moved in with my father and the Jones's, when in reality it's only been a 2 weeks and 3 days. My father says that its time for me to grow up and take on responsibilities. As I'm sat there listening to him speak, all I can think about was where is he getting at? I am a man and I take care of myself. I didn't know what he wants me to do. Although, I have a feeling that I was about to find out.

"Little Scooter, it's time for you to start looking for a job," Jeremy says.

"A what," I shout. "Dad! Are you serious? I don't know anything about working in retail or a fast food place and I definitely don't dance."

"Son," Jeremy pauses. "If you can skateboard and play other sports really good, I'm sure you can put the effort into a job."

"But dad, my skateboarding tournament starts this spring," I exclaim.

Jeremy shakes his head, "I'm sorry son. You cannot take part in any sports into I see that you take actions."

"Please dad," I beg.

"No Logan," he speaks loudly. "End of discussion."

"Why do you hate me," I ask.

He glares at me, "What can possibly make you think that I hate you? You are my only son and I don't want to see you end up like one of those criminals that only care about money."

"What! How is being rich a crime?"

"It's not being rich that's the crime, son. It's basically how you go about it," he explains. "I will not have you ruin your life over money."

I nod, "Do I really have to get a job?"

"Yes you do," Jeremy replies. "The newspaper is on the kitchen table. There's a section in there with job listings. Make yourself useful." he explains, before leaving to work.

CeCe chuckles when entering the living room, "Good luck with your job search Little Scooter. You're going to need it," she smirks.

I glare at her as she walks inside the bathroom. Not only do I have to look for a job, but I have to tolerate my annoying step-sister. What next? I have to pay for my college fund? After I finish aggressively kicking the couch three times, I sat at the kitchen table and search for jobs. unfortunately, I didn't know where to start.

* * *

"Ay Deuce!" I call, when walking up to him.

"What's sup Logan?" he asks, when dapping my hand.

"I need your help," I retort.

Deuce crosses his arms, "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I wasn't wonder if you can get me a job at Crusty's," I explain.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with that dude. My uncle just hired two new employees and we already have too many as it is."

I sigh, "I understand. Thanks anyways man."

"No problem." Deuce says, before smirking over at Rocky. "I have an idea."

"What's that," I ask.

"Why don't you ask Rocky if they are hiring over at Shake It Up Chicago," he explains.

I shake my head, "Dude, I don't know how to dance."

Deuce grins, "That's the point. She can teach you everything she knows about dancing. Plus, it will bring you guys closer."

I smile, "My zam. You are a genius my friend, a pure genius."

Deuce grin becomes wider, "It was nothing. What are you going to do?"

I glance over at Rocky and smiles, before turning back to him. "I'm going to ask her to teach me how to dance."

Deuce chuckles, "Good luck man. You're going to need it."

"I will holler at you later," I say.

"Alright, later Logan," he says.

I stand by the locker, waiting for Rocky to finish her conversation with Dina. Finally, the bell rang for the next period, so I walk up to her. "what's up Rocky?

"Hi Logan, you look well today," Rocky says.

"Well yeah! I was going to audition for Shake It Up Chicago soon and I was hoping that you teach me some dance moves. I'm feeling kind of rusty."

"Really? I didn't know you danced," she says.

"It's been a long time since I danced and that's why I came to you for help," I explain.

Rocky formerly bites her lip in thought. "Alright, I'll teach you some of my dance moves but you cannot tell CeCe. Got it?

I smirk, "yeah I got it."

Rocky nods, "Me and CeCe don't have rehearsal tomorrow afternoon, so you can meet me at Shake It up Chicago by 4pm."

"Zam okay," I start. "I will definitely see you there." I wink at her.

Rocky blushes, "I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later." She quickly strolls past me without another word. My eyes follow after her without question. Who is this girl and why am I head over heels for her?

"Hello baybee," announce a voice.

"What are you going here Gunther?" I sigh.

"I came to see if you want to get lunch," Gunther replies.

I look down at my timepiece, "Well you came at the right time." I presume. "Where is Tinka?"

"Tinkabell has the flu," Gunther explains. "I've been by myself for the past few days.

"Zam, that must've really sucked," I tell him.

"Precisely yes," Gunther narrows his eyes at me. "Now that I'm here and my life slightly boring, I really want to eat at this place called Bob's Kabob's."

"I ate there a few times before," I mention to him. "Their food is really good."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go," Gunther announce. We made our way towards the exit and before we can get out the door, my thick-headed step-sister steps blocks the exit.

I roll my eyes, "oh my zam! What do you want," I catechize.

"Where do you think you're going Little Scooter," CeCe demands.

"I told you to stop calling me that," I shout. "Anyways, Gunther and I are going out for lunch."

"What makes you think that you're allowed to leave school grounds," she asks.

"I'm a senior Cissy. Meaning, I'm allowed to leave school grounds for lunch," I clarify. "Anyways, why do you even care?"

"I don't. Just wanted to stall time," she smirks.

"You little…" I begin to say, when Gunther stops me in the middle of a sentence.

"I got this." He says, before looking over at CeCe.

"Is there a problem with your eyes glitter boy," CeCe asks.

"Yes." Gunther replies, when walking up to her. "Let's start with those clothes."

CeCe glance down at herself, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

He looks up and down at her with distaste in his mouth, "They are hideous. You should really return them to the garbage dumb you got them from."

CeCe gasps in shock, "How dare you talk about my clothes," she grumbles. Meanwhile, I notice that her face began to flush red with frustration. Even I can't get her this mad, such as Gunther can. He triggered her weak point, which utterly surprises me. I'm starting to wonder if they met before. Na!

"You have no right to talk about my clothes," she yells.

"You're right," Gunther says. "And I'm awfully sorry that someone intentionally messed up your bangs to embarrass you," he tells her. "You should really sue your hair dresser for everything is worth."

My eyes widen along with CeCe's. From that moment on, I knew that Gunther went to the extreme and I needed to get him out of here fast. "Gunther, I think we should really get going." I state, when trying to push him out the door.

"No, stay Logan. I want to smack the glitter out of him." CeCe says, scrolling Gunther.

"CeCe, there is no need for that," I tell her.

"No Logan let her," Gunther speaks. "I like a challenge and I haven't begun to make your sister fall for me," he winks.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to throw up," she says.

"You should start heading to the bathroom before it's too late," I exclaims.

"Good Idea." CeCe says, running into the bathroom.

"Zam, I don't know what you did Gunther, but you totally got rid of her," I says.

Gunther smiles, "It was nothing. I'm used to girls being disgusted by me."

I glance at him, "I thought you were a wiz at getting girls."

He shakes his head, "When I was G in freshmen year, yes. When I became Gunther Hessenheffer again, women wouldn't look my way."

"I remember that. You were a jerk when you became G."

Gunther glares me, "Do I need to remind you, that you and your friends were jerks to me for many years."

"Look Gunther, I know I haven't been the nicest guys to you, but now you are my friend and I got your back," I admit.

He smiles, "That's a very nice thing to say Logan."

"Good! Don't expect to hear that from me again!" I say, when walking towards his car.

"Oh come on Logan! Say it one more time for me, baybee!"

* * *

We arrive at the mall 10 minutes later and declare that it was best to order out food to go. "We're getting 2 chicken kabob's meals, right," I ask.

"Yes, I want mines with extra chicken though," Gunther replied. Before we walk inside the place, Gunther notices a _Now Hiring _sign in the window. "Looks like Bob's Kabob's are hiring Logan."

I look over at the sign and back at Gunther, "So they are. What does that have to do with me?"

"You should apply for a job here," Gunther retorted. "It's can't be hard to put meat on a stick," he smirks.

"Ha-ha, very funny Gunther. I refuse to work at a place, where I have to wear a hat with skewers attach to it," I clarify.

Gunther exhales, "you don't have much of a choice."

"So what if I don't? I can't let people see me working here."

"Don't you want to prove to your father that you are responsible and you can take care of yourself?"

"Yes I do," I answer. "There has to be another way, someplace else."

"Why don't you fill out the application here, just to say you did it," he tells me.

"Alright," I sigh. "I'm not making any promises about working here."

"That's fine," he says.

At once, I ask for an application to fill out. The whole time, Gunther sat there smiling, while waiting for me to finish. I didn't know what he was up to, but it was really creepy, watching him sneer like that. After finishing the application, I give it to the manager and left the place shortly after.

* * *

That following afternoon, Gunther offers to drive me to Shake It Up studios. I was anxious to spend some alone time with Rocky. Hopefully she doesn't figure out that I didn't know anything about dancing. "This is your stop," Gunther says.

"Thanks for driving me Gunther," I say.

"Wait," Tinka pronounce. "You didn't really think we were just coming to drop you off, did you?"

"Uhhhhhhh," I groan confusedly.

"We want a tour of Shake It Up Chicago," Gunther says.

I chuckle softly, "I didn't think you and Tinka were into dancing."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about us," Tinka smiles.

Gunther nods with a smile, "Yes! We are phenomenon dancers."

I begin to laugh, "You guys should know that this is not the type of dancing you do back at your old country,"

"Of course we know that Logan. We're not delustional," Tinka points out.

"Tinkabell and I were in dance school for sometime," Gunther says.

"Alright, follow me." I say, when getting out the car.

The moment we walk inside and up the stairs, I saw Rocky practicing some of her dance moves on set. She was an excellent dancer and with every move she carry out, only causes me to want her more. "Look Logan, there goes your girlfriend," Tinka says.

"Will you hush Tinka," I whisper. "FYI, she's not my girlfriend."

"For now," Tinka smirks.

Suddenly, Rocky notice me standing off set. She smiles politely when standing in front of me. "Hey, you made it," Rocky waves, before looking over at Gunther and Tinka. "I see you brought some friends with you."

"Yeah, sorry about them. The tall one is Gunther and the girl standing next to him is his sister Tinka."

"Nice to meet you guys," Rocky exclaims, with an odd expression on her face.

"Like-wise, "Tinka answers. Gunther nods and smiles.

"Well I'll go get my brother Ty to give you two a tour around the building," Rocky pronounces.

"Wait, Ty works here," I ask.

"Of course he works here. He's the host of the show," Rocky retorts.

"Oh zam…" I mumble.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Rocky says, before running off.

"This is definitely not going to work," I say.

"Why not Logan, I thought you had this all figured out," Tinka smirks.

"I thought I did," I admit.

"What's stopping you now," Gunther asks.

"Because I didn't know her brother works here and I don't think he likes me very much."

"Who doesn't know Ty Blue works here? He's the host for crying out loud," Tinka exclaims.

"Well I didn't," I proclaim. "I've never watched Shake It Up before."

Gunther snickers, "You have a lot to learn my friend."

"Hey guys!" Rocky exclaims when gaining our attention. "This is my brother Ty."

Gunther shakes his hand first, "It's nice to meet you Ty."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ty says. "What are your names?"

"I am Gunther!"

"And I am Tinka!"

"And we are the Hessenheffers," They exclaim together.

"Why do they always have to do that," I murmur.

"Well, you it's nice to meet you Gunther and Tinka," Ty says. "Follow me. I will give you guys a tour of the building."

"Okay, have fun Logan," Tinka says, when following Ty.

"Not too much fun," Gunther adds,.

"Shut up," I grumble.

"Oh yeah and Logan, make sure you keep your hands to yourself." Ty says, when scrolling at me.

"Will you get out of here already," Rocky shouts.

"Alright, I'm leaving." he says, walking off set.

"Those were your friends, huh," Rocky asks.

"Something like that," I reply.

"Wow! They are really… different," she states.

"Yeah I know, don't remind me."

"So are you ready to dance," she asks.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm more than ready," I retort.

"What are some dance moves you know so far?"

"Um, I can do the Harlem shake," I lie.

Rocky giggles, "That's it? This will be tougher than I thought."

_Logan, whatever you do, don't tell Rocky that you don't know how to dance. This can be you big chance with her._

"Yeah Rocky, I sort of can't dance," I whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't here that," she says.

"I can't dance, okay?"

"So why did you tell me you can," she asks confusedly.

_Way the go Logan, you blew it big time. _

"Well I really want to be on show and hang out with you more," I blush.

"Awww, Logan that is so sweet. However, I highly doubt you'll be able to get on the show without any dance experience."

I chuckle, "It was worth the try through."

"I guess it was," she blushes.

"Rocky I know you have a boyfriend but I was wondering if you want to hang out some time, just me and you?"

Rocky nods, "Sure, I would love that."

I grin, "Zam, that's a start."

Rocky smiles, "Yes it is. Thanks for being honest with me." She says, kissing me on the cheek. Suddenly I kiss her on the lips without thinking. She responds in return by wrapping her arms around my neck. I pull her closer to me, which made her only break away. "Oh my god," she murmurs.

"Well zam! That was actually a really good kiss," I smile.

Rocky glares at me, "I can't believe I let you do that!"

"It was an accident," I lie.

"An accident!I have a boyfriend! If you can't respect that, then why bother being friends," she asks.

"Alright geez," I exclaim. "I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."

"You got that right," she announces. "I don't think we should talk anymore."

I stare at her in disbelief, "Over one little kiss? You have to be joking Rocky."

"I think you should leave," she says, when pointing at the exit.

"Rocky please," I beg.

"Hey," Ty shouts, when walking on set. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing Ty, Logan was just leaving," she retorts.

"Well you heard her! Dance lessons is over. Let's go," Ty says, pulling me out the exit. We arrive outside shortly after."You have a goodevening Logan," he says. "Gunther and Tinka, be here tomorrow at 4. Got it?"

"We got it Ty," Gunther responses.

"Thanks for the tour," Tinka smiles

"Anytime," Ty winks. Shortly after, he walks back inside the studio and closes the doors behind him.

I glaze over at Gunther and Tinka, "What's going on tomorrow at 4?"

"Tinka and I got audition tomorrow," Gunther replies.

My eyes widen, "How the heck did you two land an audition?"

"He's impress by our dance move," Tinka retorts.

I shake my head, "There is no way this is be happening."

"News flash, this is happening. Get over it," Tinka states.

"What's the matter Logan? Dance lessons didn't go well," Gunther asks.

I sigh, "I kissed her by mistake and now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Wow! You are terrible with the ladies," Gunther says.

"That doesn't matter anymore brother twin. Logan will meet someone new and move on from miss fancy pants. Right Logan," Tinka asks.

I shake my head, "I don't think so Tink. Truth is… I don't think I'll find another girl like that. She was special.

"But your Logan Hunter, females dig you." Gunther directs.

Tinka grins, "Brother twin, can't you see? Logan is in love with miss fancy pants."

I narrow my eyes at her in surprise, "Zam! I'm not in love with her. We barely know each other."

"Have you ever head the terms, _Love at first sight_," Tinka questions.

"Yes I have," I reply. "Whoever believes in that is a fool."

"In which you're the fool, baybee," Gunther announces.

"Can we go, please," I exclaim.

"Right away, lover boy." He says, making a kissy face.

"That's it!" I shout when chasing him.

"We'll you two please slow down? I can't run in these heels," Tinka complains.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, sorry for the long wait. By the way, thanks for the reviews and I will try to update when I can. See ya.**


End file.
